Firework
by BugsBunny10
Summary: On a yearly celebration, two teenagers are about to come out and let their colors burst. One shot


Firework

"No."

"Just tell him."

"No."

"Deema."

"Molly."

"come on. He's right there."

Getting talked to confessing the person of your dreams how you feel about them before the start of a yearly tradition puts pressure to a depressed teen. Especially when you are at a public park surrounded by people (most of them are couples) who are waiting for fireworks to shoot in the air to celebrate America's independence day. "But what if he rejects me?" Deema asked her long pink haired friend. "I don't want to look like a fool in front of everyone."

"Well you're never know until you confess," Molly responded.

"Easy for you to say. You and Oona have boyfriends. I don't." Deema soon turned her head and look straight ahead of her. She sees three large guys working on setting up the fireworks. One of them is Caucasian have on an orange shirt that matched the color of his hair, camouflage shorts, and was wearing blue glasses. The second male Caucasian male had messy blue hair and black shorts. He is also shirtless exposing the two tattoos he had for each arm. But it was the third male that the blonde headed girl was crushing on.

He is African American with short indigo hair. Like the blue headed male, he was also not wearing a shirt exposing his six pack stomach and muscular arms. He was also in a pair of basketball shorts that match the color of his Nikes. "But he is so sexy though," Deema said under her tongue, but it was soft enough for Molly to hear her who was also staring hard at her boyfriend.

"I don't know Molly."

"Well you better hurry cause you know girls are all over him and the fireworks are gonna go off in three minutes." Speaking of fireworks, a song began to play somewhere from a car. The song is name _Firework_ and it is sung by Katy Perry and its off her second album Teenage Dream.

"_do you ever feel/ like a plastic bag/ drifting through the wind/ wanting to start again?"_

"You really think I should?" Deema asked.

"Yeah. Just go for it and don't hold back."

The curly head took in some air and breathe out as the chorus of the song began playing for the first part. "You're right. I'm going in." Just as Deema began walking to Goby's way, he and the other two were nowhere to be found. "He's gone."

Gil soon walked up to his girlfriend. He wrapped her around his tall hairy arm and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey you," he said.

"Gilly. I thought I told you about that. So you guys finished organizing the fireworks?"

"Yeah. You're going to be amazed at what we did."

"Hey Gilly. Have you seen Goby anywhere?"

"Yeah he went to the bathroom. Why?"

"Cause I need to talk to him about something," Deema responded.

…

Coming out of the guys restroom is Goby. As he about to walk outside, he soon bump into Deema. Her hands and part of her face were touching his massive biceps. Of course, the female didn't want to get off, but she knew it would just be too awkward. She pulled away and looked up at the male. "Hey Goby," she went.

"Deema, "Goby started off. "I was actually going to find you."

"You were?"

"Yeah." Soon the male was rubbing the back of his neck and a few blush marks were planted on his cheeks…and Deema noticed the strange look on his face. Soon something came up in her mind telling her that she wasn't the only one who was holding feelings for someone. "Anyway, I see all our friends with their dates."

"Yeah?"

"And I was wondering…before the fireworks go off…do you…uhh…" Now redness was all over on the male's face. But he was not the only one.

Deema can't believe it. Was he about to ask her to be his date? The fireworks will be going off any time now and time was definitely not on their side. Colors began escaping from both of their chests. But Goby was still stuttering with his words, so Deema thought to herself that maybe she should help him finish his sentence.

"_like the fourth of July…"_

Deema lean in closer to the male until her lips were touching Goby's and the two stayed in that position for quite a while now.

"…_cause baby you're a firework…"_

Fireworks began escaping Deema's chest. She had finally came out of her comfort zone. But when the female pulled away, Goby just pulled her back in for another kiss. His fireworks were coming out of his chest too. This kiss was more passion able then the first one. Deema wrapped her arms around his neck and Goby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Boom, boom, boom/ Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you/ And now it's time to let it through"_

But what ended their kissing is that his watch went off. "Oh shoot. The fireworks are about to start. Come on." The new couple ran outside and sat right in the middle of their friends who are already partnered up with their dates.

"_Make em go up, up up."_

Soon something flew high up in the sky and later burst into multi colors. The entire park was filled with applause and soon afterwards, somebody turned their radio up playing Firework throughout the area. Everyone got up and start dancing. Goby was twirling Deema around as if they were ballet dancing.

"Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

They planted one last kiss on their lips as the song ended and the night sky was still filled with fireworks.

**Author's Note: Happy Doby month everybody and happy independence's day also. I had to update this story real soon because Friday I'm going to a friend of my mom's with my brother and we're planning on popping fireworks and barbequing. I hope everyone have a safe 4****th**** of July and are also having a good summer. Bugs…signing out.**


End file.
